The present invention relates generally to the production of beer, and more particularly to a method of producing beer wort from a mash made of malt powder, and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Beer wort is made by producing a mash of malt and cereal grains, and thereupon separating the clarified liquid beer wort fraction of the mash from the residue, the so-called draff. The longer the liquid fraction, that is the beer wort, is in contact with the solid components of the mash, which subsequently will become the draff, the more it will leach out bitter-tasting components of the malt with the result that the beer wort itself will assume a bitter taste. This is undesirable, but has heretofore been impossible to avoid because inevitably some of the beer wort will contain suspended impurities which have been leached out from the draff and which carry with them the bitterness-causing aromatics.